The Empire of Lordlend
The Empire of Lordlend is a Faction in The World of Lenron. Description The Empire of Lordlend is one of the predominant factions on the continent of Karsmelth and the Largest in the World of Lenron. The Empire is comprised of all of the high races but mostly by humans. Lordlend's central territory is Itilia and it also governs the territories of Galia, The Iron Peninsula,The Kral Mountains, Berlend, some of The Lost Islands, and part of the Fields of Tiladoria as provinces. During its height the Empire also controlled The Island of War, The Great Plains, and The Forgotten Plain. History The Empire of Lordlend was created by the reformation and conversion of The Kingdom of Lordlend under Emperor Rizard Gorbacati the I. Gorbacati attempted to depose King Cristofalo Albertone (also know as Albertone the last High King) calling him an oppressive tyrant. King Albertone was politically too powerful to fully depose from power but was made a figurehead king of Itilia and Sesia under the newly created Emperor. Gorbacati then named three other kings, four Grand Regional Generals, and four Grand Peripatetic Generals to rule under him across the Empire and enacted a new calendar called the Empire of Lordlend calendar marking the year EL 0. Emperor Gorbacati enacted innumerable reforms in the transformation. Civil and military rule were completely separated under the Ranks of Society and Command. The Ranks of Society made the royal civil government of the Empire while the Ranks of Command made the leadership of the military, these were only connected by both being under the control of the Emperor. This was done to ensure stability and avoid the civil wars of the past were Dukes fought each other with soldiers directly under their control. Under these reforms the government was greatly decentralized. While the Emperor maintained all of the powers of the prior kings, Archdukes and Grand Dukes lost much of their power to the Dukes and Earls under a plan of vertically shared power. One of the methods of shared power was the introduced power of veto in which a commandment of any civil rank could be dissolved by a unanimous vote of his direct subordinates, for example a Grand Duke could be overpowered on a single decision by the agreement of all of Dukes under his control. Only the Emperor was immune to the power of veto. These reforms granted the controllers of provinces more flexibility in governing as a more diverse Empire was seen as the future. In EL 8 most of these reforms were fully in place and popular to the masses. The regional flexibility did make some governors hungry for power even with no military power. Ambrose Harrington Archduke of Xan in the Great Plains constantly made minor power grabs against his neighboring Archdukes and the King of The Great Plains. Finally in EL 18 he declared himself in control of all trade in his archduchy and refused exports to Karsmelth and his other political enemies, thinking the distance to the heart of the Empire would make him untouchable. The next year Zinonas Opsaras the King of the Great Plains requested reinforcement legions to suppress the spread of dissents. Upon arrival under Grand Regional General of Arthrel Ephrosyni Akritas command marshal law was enacted across The Great Plains where rebels started ambushing small cohorts of Lordlend soldiers. Archduke Harrington remained in power distancing himself just enough from rebellion. Harrington spent the years gathering a militia secretly under his control and in EL 21 ambushed a legion inflicting serious losses and sparking a full rebellion, and the following crack down of law across the land. strick curfews were put in place inside and outside of the Archduchy of Xan. This lasted several year with spratic battles between the archduke's and General's forces until in EL 26 when the city of Xan was swarmed by the legions and Archduke Ambrose Harrington was executed without any form of trial, civil and military trials being one of Emperor Gorbacati's reforms. While the rebellion was crippled Ambrose's son Graham Harrington Duke of Farnya continued to fight Akritas' forces in a slow moving guerrilla war. Against the wishes of King Opsaras the archdukes and dukes meet in a council to discuse the recent events and future of the region in EL 26. By the end of the meeting Cuilen Findlaech Archduke of Kitnat and Martin Haigh Archduke of Stern declare independence from the brutal and unlawful Empire, citing multiple violations of civil code and wide spread execution with little to no use of the new court system even inside non-rebellious lands. Weakened by the fight with the Xan rebellion and a slow supply rate legion forces lost control of the northern Kitnat and Stern Archduchies in EL 32. In EL 35 additional legions from Khersonisou (now known as The Island of War) were sent to reinforce the southern plains where the legion and rebels continued to decimate each other. The day of Black Blood occurred in EL 42 when cultist in eastern Khersonisou opened a gate to another plane unleashing untold waves of demons that quickly massacred all the nearby towns and villages in a hundred miles. caught off guard by an unforeseen enemy all of Lordlend's forces on the island quickly refocused on a counter attack cutting off all reinforcements to The Great Plains. By EL 44 forces were being moved back to Khersonisou in what seemed a never ending and unwinnable fight against the untold numbers of demons and cultists. With little to no reinforcements and support most of the Empires forces still in The Great Plains deserted and the archdukes declared themselves liberated in EL 47 soon after King Opsaras fled back to the heartland of the Empire. A new council of archdukes met to form a new government, vowing the inclusion of all. By EL 49 Lordlend abandons The Island of War Khersonisou withdrawing back to Karsmelth. This massive loss for the Empire resulted in a refocusing in Karsmelth. Northic and Barthroc were for the first time brought into the full control of Lordlend in practice and formally. The Empire then begin pushing west, expanding in the Fields of Tiladoria and conquering the Kral Mountains. See Also The Kingdom of Lordlend Timeline of Lordlend Timeline of Berlic Cultures of Independence